Knife of Dreams/Chapter 30
Summary It is almost noon and there is incessant thunder. Rolan, Kinhuin and Jhoradin have cleared some of the stairway. Rolan helps them climb out one at a time, Faile, then Maighdin, Arrela, Lacile and Alliandre. In the street there are a hundred or more of the people who swore fealty to Faile. Aravine hands her a waterskin. She can see that the sky is clear, there is a One Power battle going on. Jhoradin helps Lacile and Aldin helps Arrela, though she does not like men. After drinking, Maighdin collapses due to the forkroot in the town water supply. Rolan says he will hide Faile until nightfall then take her to the forest to escape. They will have to abandon the supplies in the basement but Rolan promises to supply what is needed. Aldin carries Maighdin as they walk through Malden followed by Theril. Perrin is only a hundred paces from the gates of Malden. As he fights two Shaido, Aram attacks him. Masema convinced him that Perrin and Elyas are Shadowspawn. He intends to kill Perrin to save Faile. A Shaido arrow kills Aram while he is focused on Perrin. Turning a corner, he sees a horde of people in white led by three veiled Shaido algai'd'siswai. One, much bigger than Lamgwin, pulls Faile. Perrin leaps at him and kills him with his hammer after Faile distracted him by calling his name. Faile and Lacile stab the other two in the back. Faile smells guilty so Perrin thinks she was raped. Perrin tells them all to head north, the safest direction. He sends Theril to the fortress to tell Ban, Seonid and the others they can come out now. Perrin and Faile share stories on Galina and figure she must be Black Ajah. They all return in a quarter hour. Selande and the other Cha Faile cluster around Faile. Rovair Kirklin goes to find Masuri. Tallanvor cradles Maighdin. Gaul goes to find Chiad] and Elyas accompanies him. Furen and Teryl are with Seonid. She Heals Perrin, then Faile. She hears Faile mention Galina. After hearing the story, Seonid claims the right to try her in the White Tower. Perrin is irate but Faile reminds him how he required formal proof when Jon Thane accused Jac Coplin and Len Congar of stealing a cow. The battle is now over. Tylee rides up. She has Sevanna naked and tied across her horse. Most of Masema's men on the east ridge are dead. The sul'dam already collared over two hundred Shaido Wise Ones. Masema escaped with a hundred of his men. Perrin's forces had only light casualties. Faile claims Sevanna's wealth to help restore the hundred thousand prisoners the Shaido took. Perrin introduces Faile and Alliandre to Tylee and reminds her that Ghealdan is under his protection. They need to get going before the other two Shaido septs arrive. Perrin thought he was making a deal with the Dark One but now he thinks of Tylee as a friend. Galina retrieves her stash and packs Swift's saddlebags. Out in the woods, she is in the middle of changing clothes when Therava finds her. She gets the binder back. Other Wise Ones arrive including Belinde and Modarra. They have several hundred Shaido with them. Therava says the Shaido will regroup and return to the Three-Fold Land, never to leave again. They will rebuild even though it will take generations. Galina is broken; she will be Therava's little Lina for the rest of her life. Characters *Faile Aybara *Maighdin *Rolan *Lacile Aldorwin *Arrela Shiego *Kinhuin *Alliandre *Perrin *Jhoradin *Aravine Carnel *Aldin *Theril *Aram *Galina / Alyse / Lina *Seonid Traighan *Ban al'Seen *Selande Darengil *Rovair Kirklin *Martyn Tallanvor *Gaul *Elyas Machera / Long Tooth *Furen Alharra *Teryl Wynter *Jac Coplin cow thief *Len Congar cow thief *Jon Thane *Tylee Khirgan *Swift *Therava *Belinde *Modarra *Sevanna Referenced *Masema Dagar / Prophet *Lamgwin Dorn *Masuri Sokawa *Chiad Places *Malden Referenced *Two Rivers *Ghealdan